List of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters
The following list introduces the characters of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha universe. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Main Characters ; * : This sweet grade three student feels that, though she plays a good supporting role in others' lives, unlike the rest of her family and friends, she has no closest friend to turn to and no direction in her own life, which changes greatly after her meeting with Yūno. She's slightly dense and much too trusting, but has a tremendous insight. In StrikerS, she is leader of the Stars squadron and her call sign is Stars 1. ; * : A blonde haired, naive girl who was abused by her ruthless mother. Fate remained blindly and unquestioningly loyal to Precia and carries out her search for the Jewel Seeds. Those searches made her cross ways with Nanoha, causing her eventually to reveal her true self and be a kid. In the end of Magical Lyrical Girl Nanoha, her "mother", Precia, died. Her weapon is Bardiche and her familiar is Arf, who is always loyal to her and was her only friend before she met Nanoha. She is said to be quiet and reflective, and that she has extremely beautiful, lonely eyes. In StrikerS, she is leader of the Lightning squadron and her call sign is Lightning 1. She is named after the Ferrari Testarossa. ; * : Yūno is a magic-user from Midchilda, and is the same age as Nanoha pet. Despite his young age, he worked as an archaeologist and discovered a set of ancient and powerful artifacts (the magical term for this is Lost Logia) known as the Jewel Seeds. He is responsible and reliable, despite his young age. He is named after the Mazda Eunos. ; * :Arf is a character in the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series, and is a Air fox of Fate Testarossa, whom she strives to protect. Her name has also been romanized as Arf. In one episode she appears at the Uminari Hot Springs in human form, threatening Nanoha telepathically, Arisa Bannings takes an instant dislike to her. Arf lives with Fate in an apartment on Earth, and teleports to their other home in Precia's hideout, the Garden of Time. Arf tries to tell Fate that her mother's abuse isn't right, but Fate refuses to listen and keeps coming back. Despite this, Arf also refuses to trust Nanoha's attempts to become friends with Fate, believing that she wants to trick her. Late in the series, after Arf finally strikes out at Precia, she then returns to Earth and is found by the dog-loving Arisa. After Arf strikes out at Precia, Fate finally starts to question her mother's motives; however Fate still refuses to join Nanoha and accepts her challenge to a winner-takes-all battle for the Jewel Seeds. Arf stands on the sidelines, worrying for Fate's safety, up until Fate is defeated and soon after, sent into a state of shock by the revelation that she is a clone of Alicia Testarossa, Precia's original daughter. Arf is moved to tears by Nanoha's expression of friendship to Fate. :In A's, Fate and Arf join the Time-Space Administration Bureau and go to Earth to team up with Nanoha again, on a mission to prevent the Wolkenritter from stealing mages' Linker Cores (power source) for their Book of Darkness. Arf is now relegated to backup with Yūno, always fighting Zafira, who also has wolf ears and a wolflike form. Arf appears in the dream that Fate is trapped in by the Book of Darkness, as the pet of the Testarossa family; this is not the "real" Arf, but as much a construction of Fate's mind as the dream's versions of Precia, Rinis and Alicia. The real Arf also comes to join the fight against the automated defence program of the Book. In an epilogue taking place six years later, Arf lives in the Harlaown household with Fate, presumably Chrono, and the retired Lindy. She has taught Zafira the skill to change his wolf form to a puppy form. :In StrikerS episode 23, Arf is shown as a kid helping Yūno with his research and standing up for Fate saying that they should trust her more, she is strong and that she has faith in her. Fate and Arf are just as close as in the previous series. Her role in StrikerS is much smaller than the previous ones. :The ongoing StrikerS manga series occurs six years after the events of A'sStated specifically in Issue 1, page 5. and four years before the events of the StrikerS anime seriesStated specifically at the end of Issue 3. In it, Arf uses a smaller and much younger-seeming human and wolf form than in the anime. She tells Yūno that she did so to reduce the amount of magical energy she draws from Fate. Arf also says that Fate is strong enough not to need her in combat, so she has changed her role more to supporting Fate in other ways, such as doing chores, and helping Fate's mother and friends.StrikerS manga, Issue 1, pages 10-11. Time-Space Administration Bureau ; * (season 1 and A's), (StrikerS) :Chrono is a commissioned officer of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, and Admiral Lindy Harlaown's son. He first met Nanoha, Fate, and Yūno during the Lost Logia incident involving Precia Testarossa. Chrono takes his position as a Bureau officer very seriously, which often puts him in awkward moments with his mother (who happens to be his commanding officer on the Asura), and with Amy Limietta, both of whom are more light-hearted in nature. He is highly disciplined in the art of magic, and his experience and training will often make up for his relative lack of magical power in combat. He first appears in the series to halt a fierce battle between Nanoha and Fate, saying that the use of magical force was hazardous. Throughout the rest of the series he takes a sort of back seat to Nanoha in the Lost Logia investigation except in command decisions, where he is second only to Lindy Harlaown. After the incident, he helps Fate with her trial, and later helps hone her combat skills at the Time-Space Administration Bureau. :Chrono has a more in-depth role in A's, because of his father, Clyde Harlaown. Clyde was an Admiral of the Time-Space Administration Bureau, who died during an earlier Bureau investigation of the Book of Darkness. He discovers that Alia and Lotte Liese, his former mentors, and their master Gil Graham, were assisting the Wolkenritter behind the scenes. They believed that the best way to defeat the Book of Darkness was to allow it to become completed, and sealing both the Book and its master in a prison universe indefinitely. He places them under arrest, because such a plan was clearly illegal, the Book of Darkness would most likely find its way out, and if the Book remained in existence, someone out there would want to abuse it. Later in the battle, he was instrumental in planning and executing the destruction of the Book of Darkness' Defensive Program. Six years after the events of A's, 20-year-old Chrono is an Admiral, in command of the Asura after his mother retired the post. He is somewhat more relaxed as the ship's commanding officer than he was as a bureau officer, and is engaged to Amy Limietta.Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS manga chapter 01 Possible rivalries notwithstanding, he is on friendly terms with Yūno. :In StrikerS, Chrono is now married to Amy, and according to a CD drama, they have baby twins, a boy and a girl. He is now the Captain of the XV class Warship Claudia and a TSAB Admiral; he made his first StrikerS appearance in episode 11. He has been mentioned as one of two people with the authority to lift the Capacity Limiters placed on Nanoha, Fate, Hayate, Signum, and Vita (the other being Carim Gracia). Chrono is also a friend of Verossa Acoss, an agent of the TSAB Intelligence Division, and one of the few Ancient Belka-type users in existence. :The Chrono in the Triangle Heart Lyrical Toy Box version of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha story was highly altered for the more well-known Nanoha series. Here, he is Nanoha's rival, who hails from the Dream World. In order to save his world, he steals memories from humans on Earth, which Lindy (not his mother, and a pixie) sees as a crime. Lindy grants Nanoha magical powers to stop Chrono, but much like the MGLN Nanoha did with Fate, this Lyrical Nanoha befriended Chrono and enters a relationship with him in an epilogue much like the one at the end of A's. ; * : Lindy, the kind-spirited captain of the spaceship , works for the Time-Space Administration Bureau. She enjoys drinking green tea with sugar (and sometimes cream) added, which is ironic given her appreciation of Japanese culture. She adopts Fate at some point after A's. She previously appeared in Triangle Heart 3 as a fairy, and during the last battle of the original series, grows magical wings while trying to contain the dimensional disturbance, possibly as a reference to her original version. ; * : Amy also works on the Asura, and is a good friend to Chrono and Lindy. She is an officer cadet, often tasked with research and intelligence gathering, which are apparently her specialties. By StrikerS, she and Chrono are married with twin babies, a boy and a girl. Nanoha's Family ; * :Unlike in Triangle Heart, his role in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha is relatively minor. He is Nanoha's older brother, who is in the process of training Miyuki. Like Triangle Hearts, he lives above the Midori-ya, however unlike the former series, his father, Shirō, is alive and well. When Nanoha explains part of her mission to her family, but leaves out everything to do with magic, aliens and Lost Logia, leaving Kyōya to interpret it as a mundane but serious problem, perhaps similar to the ones in Triangle Heart. He is serious most of the time, but has become less so after starting his relationship with Shinobu. :In A's, Kyōya, like Miyuki, still plays a bit part but finally learns all about magic and what his younger sister has been up to. A's ends with an epilogue taking place six years later, in which Kyōya does not appear. ; * : Miyuki, like her brother, is also a lead character of Triangle Hearts and is similarly proficient with swords. Though appearing a small number of times, it is evident that everything save her age and profession has been left unchanged from Triangle Heart. ; * : Nanoha's father. He may have the magical aptitude like his youngest daughter. He owns and works at the cafe but also coaches a kid's soccer team. He used to be a bodyguard and almost lost his life in this line of work, after being in the hospital in critical condition when they were very young, but no mention is made of Fiasse, Ellis or the Clover Organization, so the cause is unknown. ; * : Nanoha's mother. She works at the Midori-ya cafe with her husband. Others ; * :Is the first main villain of the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series; however, she does not appear in Triangle Heart. A mage and the main resident of a gloomy hideout in the Garden of Time, Precia sends her daughter Fate Testarossa out to Earth to collect a set of Lost Logia (ancient and powerful magical artifacts) known as the Jewel Seeds, while evading the Time-Space Administration Bureau. While a researcher of familiars, she does not have one of her own during Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, and her weapon is unnamed. Precia first appears in episode 7, having previously been mentioned as the reason that Fate is gathering Jewel Seeds. She is abusive and cruel, torturing Fate simply for not getting enough Jewel Seeds and not disposing of potential hindrance Nanoha. Precia supervises Fate's winner-takes-all fight with Nanoha, and when Fate loses, Precia sends a storm to attack Fate and steals her Jewel Seeds before she can give them away. :The Time-Space Administration Bureau, having joined up with Nanoha and labeled Precia as a dangerous criminal, traces her to the Garden of Time and attempts to capture her. Precia defeats their first group of soldiers and, realizing that Fate is among those observing her in the Arthra, reveals that Fate is a clone of her biological daughter Alicia. Precia went insane when Alicia died and concentrated herself on her secret project, which researched both cloning and the forbidden art of resurrection: Project Fate, from which Fate Testarossa takes her name. She also reveals that Fate was a temporary replacement, a tool to get the Jewel Seeds so that Precia could go to the ancient capital of the magical worlds, Al Hazard, and retrieve the lost technology that could finish her work.Precia: "I'll tell you something good, Fate. Ever since I've created you, I've always..." / Nanoha: "Stop it (hurting Fate)!"/ Precia: "Hated you!"(Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha, translation- The Triad) :Precia activates the nine Jewel Seeds in her possession and wishes to go to Al Hazard. This action causes a massive dimensional disturbance, and the Garden of Time begins to fall apart. When Fate joins up with Nanoha and the TSAB forces, she attempts to save Precia, but the crazed mage refuses, laughing in her face and choosing to die with the preserved body of Alicia rather than face a several-hundred-year sentence for her crimes. In the end, she falls without a struggle into a dimensional void. :Though dead, Precia's influence is still felt throughout A's, as when Fate learns that the Wolkenritter are also artificially created beings, and wonders if she, like they originally were, has no heart or soul- Lindy immediately insists that Fate is a normal human who was born in a different way. When Fate is captured by the Book of Darkness and thrown into a dream from which she will never want to wake, a version of Precia appears very different from the one that Fate and the viewers know. This Precia is kind, gentle and would never lay a hand on her twin daughters Fate and Alicia. She and the dream-Alicia represent the life that Fate has always wanted to live, but Fate must leave them to their ideal world and return to her own real world to save Nanoha and friends. ; * : In all of Fate's memories of the past, before her mother went insane, her name was Alicia. Alicia is Precia's biological daughter. They lived a happy life until Alicia died at the age of eight, driving her mother insane. Precia preserved Alicia's body in a glass tank and dedicated her life to obtaining the Jewel Seeds, which could lead her to Al Hazard, the legendary place that could restore her daughter. Using Alicia's DNA, Precia created a clone called Fate to gather the jewels for her. Fate, implanted with Alicia's memories, was abused to no end by her "mother," but remained painfully loyal until the truth was discovered. In the end, Alicia's body fell into the volcano with Precia. : In the second season, the Book of Darkness draws Fate into a dream of what she has always wanted: a happy family life. Precia is sane, Alicia is Fate's older sister, and everything appears good. Alicia wishes that Fate could stay in the dream with her forever, but Fate sadly refuses, saying that her friends need her more right now. After Fate refuses, Alicia tells Fate that she wishes they were both together in reality and tells Fate to go back to her strong and gentle friends. ; * :Alisa is an outspoken, dog-loving Anglophone and multimillionaire heiress, who gets angry when people keep secrets from her. Like Suzuka, she is a friend of Nanoha Takamachi and (in A's) Fate Testarossa. Like Nanoha with Yūno, Alisa treats an injured Aruf under the assumption that the familiar was just a big dog. She and Suzuka find out about Nanoha and Fate's status as mages near the end of A's when they witness to Nanoha and Fate's battle with Hayate possessed by the Book of Darkness. During the time frame that StrikerS occurs, Alisa is living an ordinary life as a college studentMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS: Sound Stage 01. Alisa was adapted from the character of Alisa Lowell in Triangle Heart, but besides being a living being, is much friendlier and holds no such grudge against the world. ; * :Suzuka is a character in the Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha series that lives in a mansion with a lot of cats and is best friends with Nanoha Takamachi, Alisa Bannings, and in Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's, Fate Testarossa. As a child, she was bullied by the more aggressive Alisa, however after Nanoha stood up to Alisa they became friends. In the beginning of A's she befriends Hayate Yagami, not knowing of the conflict between Hayate's protectors and Nanoha, and unwittingly helps Nanoha and Fate discover that Hayate is the master of the Book of Darkness. She does not exist in Triangle Heart. ; * : Shinobu is Suzuka's older sister and appears to be in the early stages of a relationship with Kyōya, which he appears to be unwilling to admit. ; * : Noel is the head maid of the Tsukimura household. Nanoha looks up to her as a cool, older sister figure. Noel appears to be human rather than mechanical (Triangle Heart's Noel), as she has a younger sister named Farin, who is Suzuka's personal maid. ; * : Also called Farin. She is Noel's younger sister and Suzuka's personal maid. She is seemingly fairly clumsy, almost dropping a plate full of cookies and tea when Yuuno and a kitten run underfoot. Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha A's In A's, most of the characters from the prequel remain, with the addition of several others, mainly Yagami Hayate. Wolkenritter ; * : Hayate, a sweet wheelchair-using orphan, is under the care of the Wolkenritter, though they keep their battles from her; she knows that the completion of the Book of Darkness will grant her vast power, but does not want it at the expense of the lives of others. However, the Book of Darkness is feeding off her own life force, causing her paralysis, and will eventually kill her if it is not completed. Hayate becomes fast friends with Suzuka after she helps her around the library, which may cause trouble if their respective friends learn that they have been fighting each other. ; * : Signum has a long pink ponytail and appears to be the oldest of the group; she is also called Sword Knight and called her weapon as the "fiery, demonic sword, Levantine". Lævatein, her chain-link sword, is a powerful weapon that crosses Fate and Bardiche in every battle, it also has another form, Signum transformed Levantine into it by combining the sheath with the sword, its other form become visible, a bow. Her armour is purple and white in colour. Signum, unlike Vita, keeps calm at almost all times and, though she has a strong will to absorb her enemies' Linker Cores into the Book, Signum nonetheless respects their level of power and does not take them lightly. She has an extensive knowledge of how the mind works, which is probably what, made her the group's leader, besides her strength. She is named for the Opel Signum. ; * : Shamal, being Yūno's counterpart, does not actually fight, but uses her ring devices to defend, create portals, absorb victims' Linker Cores into the Book of Darkness, and the like. Her weapon is named Klarer Wind, Ring of the Breezes, its master, Shamal is known as Lady of the Lake. When she transformed, her armour is green in colour just like her magic colour and came with a hat somewhat like Vita, different only by the colour and minor designs. She is typically kind, polite and devoted to Hayate. Shamal acts as the 'mother' of the group, doing the shopping, worrying excessively over the others' well-being, and constructing excuses to Hayate as to why they are out so often ("The grocery store doesn't have our brand of olive oil"). She knows that Hayate does not want them to fight anyone for her, but it is still no question that they must. She is named for the Maserati Shamal. ; * : A hot-tempered young redhead with a complex about her rabbit hat and armour, as they were given by Hayate. She is known as the Hammer Knight. She begins to question why she does not remember the fates of her former masters. Always pitted against Nanoha in battles, she uses her mallet, Graf Eisen, to fight. Vita arrogantly refuses to call Nanoha by her real name, always inventing some variation, until she and Nanoha join forces in the final battle. She and the other knights are fiercely loyal to Hayate and are willing to do anything for her, even to the extent of disobeying Hayate's order not to fight for her in order to save her. Vita is dressed in red, cute children clothes when she transformed, Hayate creates her armour, although the Book of Darkness automatically gave her weapon to her. She is named for the Opel Vita. ; * : The Wolkenritter's familiar-like companion, a large blue wolf. He is not treated like a familiar but as a companion by the other knights and only responds to Hayate as his mistress. Despite this, he says that he, like a familiar, will help his master regardless of whether it is right or wrong. Zafira is called the Shielding Guardian Beast. He transforms into a muscular dark-skinned man, wearing blue warrior-like clothes created by Hayate, and in battles, always finds himself facing Arf. He is named for the Opel Zafira. Time-Space Administration Bureau ; * : Graham, as he is usually known, is an aging Englishman and one of the few people from Earth with a magical aptitude, and was introduced to magic while saving a Bureau clerk 50 years before his introduction. Alia and Lotte Liese, his twin catgirl familiars, used to be Chrono's teachers in close combat and magic. Graham introduces himself to Nanoha, Fate and Chrono with one request: not to betray their friends. It is later revealed that he had been supporting Hayate, planning for her to complete the Tome of Darkness and seal her away with it, believing that few people would have to mourn an orphan like her, and wanting her to be happy before she had to be sealed away. His plan fails and he gives the Durandal to Chrono to help him and Nanoha's group destroy the corrupted defense program. He resigns from his position after the incident and promises to tell Hayate the truth when she is ready to live on her own. ; and * Voiced by: Alia - Asuka Tanii (Japanese); Lotte - Miyu Matsuki (Japanese) : Also translated as Alia and Lotte Lize or Lizealia and Liselotte, but whatever the case may be, Graham just calls them "Alia" and "Lotte". These twin catgirls are Gil Graham's faithful familiars and Chrono Harlaown's former teachers. They are very strong magically, and will jump to their master's defense no matter what. Alia specialized in ranged attacks whereas Lotte specialized in melee attacks. Using transformation magic, they intervene in the Wolkenritter's favor on several occasions, but use the Wolkenritter to complete the Book of Darkness while framing Nanoha and Fate for it. Chrono captures them with a spell that dispels their transformation and learns the truth. They are last seen living with Graham in England. Others ; * : She is simply credited as in the television episodes. She works at Uminari University Hospital and is in charge of neurology. She is a skilled doctor, both kind and strict as a person, and is in charge of Hayate. She is very concerned for her well-being. Reinforce Zwei ; Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS Mobile Section 6/Riot Force 6 Forward Unit Nanoha, Fate, Vita and Signum serve as part of the Forward Unit of Mobile Section 6 (callsigns Stars 1, Lightning 1, Stars 2, and Lightning 2 respectively) but are not listed to prevent repeat entries. ; * : This young girl is a B-Ranked Mage who uses the Modern Belka magic system and a member of the Forward Stars, a squad led by Nanoha and Vita. Her callsign is Stars 3. Her outward appearance is that of a cheerful girl with boyish shortcut hair. With her devices, Mach Caliber (a roller skate-like Intelligent Device) and the right hand Revolver Knuckle (an Armed Device), she fights with using a swift close-range attack style that allows her to speedily to move in on her opponent. Subaru shares a close friendship with her teammate, Teana, and looks up to Nanoha as a source of inspiration. She serves along with Vita as the Front Attackers of the Forward Stars, and her callsign is "Stars-03". After the Series she has already achieved AA Rank as a Mage. She is named for the car company Subaru and Nakajima Aircraft Company, the World War II-era name of Fuji Heavy Industries, the parent company of Subaru Cars. ; * : Teana is a B-Ranked user of Mid-Childa magic, and a member of the Forward Stars. Her callsign is Stars 4. Teana met Subaru 3 years prior to the events of the series when the two were cadets, and the two have been teamed-up together ever since. Teana's use of her gun-like intelligent device, Cross Mirage, and illusion spells makes her a very potent ranged fighter, and her exceptional leadership skills make her the leader of the 4 newcomers when the commanders (Nanoha and Fate) and sub-commanders (Vita and Signum) are not present. Teana serves in the position of "Center Guard", along with Nanoha. After the Series she has already achieved AA Rank as a Mage. She appears based on Asuna Kagurazaka from Negima!. She is named for the Nissan Teana. ; * : The "Guard Wing" of the Lighting forwards, Erio is a Modern Belka Knight and a B-Ranked Mage. His callsign is Lightning 3. Erio was a young boy who taken in by Fate when he was younger, though he was officially adopted by Lindy Harlaown and was raised at the TSAB protection facility until he was eight. Among the newcomers, Erio is the fastest. Taking advantage of the compatibility between the Mid-Childa and Modern Belka systems, Erio uses a few Mid-Childa spells, including Fate's Sonic Move. Erio also shows signs of romantic interest in Caro. After the Series he has already achieved AA Rank as a Mage. He is named probably for the Suzuki Aerio and for either the Ferrari Mondial or the Mondial Piega Strada motorcycle. ; * :Fate T. Harlaown became her guardian after sad circumstances left Caro with no place to live, and Caro comes to see her as an older sister but while in the Mobile Six her view of Fate changed into being a mother. Wherever she goes, Caro is usually accompanied by her pet dragon, Friedrich (or Fried, for short). She is a kind and somewhat timid girl and, just like Erio, has little sense for matters of life that most people would see as ordinary. She is named for either the Mazda Carol or the FSO Caro. :Native of the TSAB-administrated world No. 6, Alzas, Caro was born within the nomad-like "Minority Tribe" known as Lu-LusheStrikerS DVD 2's bonus material. Since very little, she was taught the tribe's traditional summoning arts: the "Dragon Summon". Caro exhibited a rare talent to the craft, to the point that she could already summon two powerful dragons by the age of six. This frightened the elders of her tribe however, who believed that her power would attract misfortune, and lead them to banish the girlMagical Girl Lyrical Nanoha StrikerS: episode 05. :Sent to stay at a TSAB's HQ-attached special protection facility, Caro had a life of many restrictions and few liberties imposed upon her. This would have gone on forever, had she not met with Fate T. Harlaown one day by pure chanceAccordingly to this timeline, this event occurred three years prior to StrikerS. After hearing about Caro's past, Fate decided to take her in and become the girl's guardian. Similarly on how it was with Erio Mondial, the circumstances prevented Fate and Caro from living together from the beginning. Instead, the girl started to live and work at a wildlife preservation area in the TSAB-administrated world No. 61, Supool, where she discovered that her talent as a summoner also helped her to deal with all sorts of animals. Caro remained there until the day that she was invited to be part of the Mobile Division 6 with the Rank Private 3rd Class. :Although talented, Caro still has room to mature as a mage. At the beginning of StrikerS, she was "C+" ranked, ground-based summoner that had little to no control over the dragons that she invoked. Caro eventually overcame this flaw after her ingression in the Division 6. She also honed her magical abilities as a support to others, being able to use her intelligent device Kerykeion to boost the speed, power, and other attributes of her comrades' magic. After being assigned to the Lightning Squad under the callsign of Lightning 4, soon became a reliable member of the Forward Team. Caro also shows signs of romantic interest in Erio. :At the end of the series, Caro goes back to TSAB-administrated world No. 61 and continue to work at a wildlife preservation. She has already achieved A+ Rank as a Mage and was promoted to Private 2nd Class. ; : Friedrich is Caro's dragon companion, whom she's had since he was hatched. Though Caro is a Dragon Summoner, Fried (as he is called) is not actually a summoned being but a real dragon. Caro is able to summon a larger body for Fried with the "Dragon Soul Summon" spell. Friedrich is also known as the . ; : Voltaire is Caro's guardian dragon, the . He was first mentioned by name in episode 10, and is said in the StrikerS manga to be Caro's trump card. He is a fully summoned dragon, unlike Friedrich. Voltaire first appears in Episode 17 and appears as a humanoid-form dragon. Long Arch Hayate is the commander of Mobile Section 6 and it's administrative section called "Long Arch", but is not listed here to prevent repeat entries. The same applies to Shamal and Zafira, who are members of Long Arch. ; * : Hayate's Unison Device, born from fragments of the original Reinforce. She is often referred to by the nickname "Rein". Rein serves as Hayate's adviser, and is also sent out to the battlefield to provide assistance on occasion. In keeping with the German nature of the Wolkenritter, her full name is pronounced "Reinforce Zwei." ; * : Hayate's Second-in-Command in Long Arch as well as the son of TSAB Admiral Leti Lowran. He has known Nanoha, Fate and Hayate for some time and is childhood friends with fellow MS6 member Shario Finieno. He is allegedly named for the TVR Griffith. ; * : Communications operator in Long Arch and MS6's mechanic (specializing in devices). She designed Subaru and Teana's intelligent devices (with help from Raising Heart). Because of her device specialty, she's sometimes called a . She oversees the training undergone by the forwards, using the data gathered to make adjustments to their devices. Her nickname is . She is allegedly named for the Mitsubishi Chariot. ; * Voiced by: Yuichi Nakamura : Sergeant Vice Granscenic serves as the Helicopter pilot of Mobile Section 6, and with his AI-equipped JF-704 type Helicopter, , he transports the Forwards to and from the field of their missions. Vice used to be a mage, and is a former subordinate of Signum's. During a mission, while trying to save a little girl, he was traumatized when he misfired and injured her. He is named for the Renault Grand Scénic ; and * Voiced by: Nozomi Masu (Alto) and Yukana (Lucino) : Alto and Lucino are members of MS6's communications staff, serving as subordinates to Shario. They are named, respectively, for the Suzuki Alto and Nissan Lucino. Battalion 108 ; * : Subaru's father and a one time teacher of Hayate's, though Hayate has since passed Genya in rank. The Major is commander of the Ground Forces Unit 108, a ground-based unit for criminal investigation. He adopted Subaru and Ginga after his wife found them on a mission, and later adopted Cinque, Nove, Dieci and Wendi. ; * : Subaru's sister, who's 2 years older and 2 ranks ahead of her. Ginga was the one who taught Subaru her "Shooting Arts" magic. She is also a criminal investigator for the TSAB, and she holds some admiration for Fate's abilities. Finding her mother's killer is one of Ginga's top priorities. Along with her sister, they are Type Zero Combat Cyborgs, the prototypes to the Numbers. She uses the Intelligent Device Blitz Caliber, a white-and-purple version of Mach Caliber synced with her left-hand Revolver Knuckle. : In episode 17, Ginga Nakajima was knocked out and captured by Cinque, Nove, and Wendi. Since then she was apparently brainwashed by Scaglietti to serve as a Number. She dressed similarly to other Numbers, and the ornament on her chest indicated "XIII". However, neither herself nor anyone address her as "Number Thirteen" explicitly or in Italian. She fought and dominated Subaru in episode 22. : In episode 23, she was knocked out by Subaru's Divine Buster in full drive, and gained back her old memories. Subaru borrows her Blitz Caliber and combines the two devices in episode 26. In the epilogue, she runs the a cyborg rehabilitation program for the surviving Numbers. Capital City Defense Forces ; * : This Lieutenant General is the chief representative of the Capital City Defense Forces and a member of the TSAB Ground forces. He holds a malicious opinion of Mobile Section 6, and this is due to both its support from the TSAB Naval forces, which he holds in contempt, and the fact that MS6 is led by the "criminal" Hayate Yagami, the former master of the Book of Darkness, which leads him to investigate the unit for anything that could discredit it. He was once friends with Zest, and sought authority in order to protect the people, but gradually fell under the TSA's influence. He was killed by Due when Zest questioned him about the deaths of his teammates. ; : Teana's older brother.Tiida, 11 years older than Teana, raised her after their parents' death in an accident. He was a Captain in the Capital City Defense Forces and the TSAB Air Forces,who had abilities similar to Teana's, and who hoped to become an Enforcer.Tiida was kill in a accident on his last mission to catch a criminal mage.Despite injuring the wanted mage,he was denounced as a failure who could not risk his life for the mission. His death inspired Teana's ambitions of becoming an elite enforcer. He is named for the Nissan Tiida. ; : Regius' assistant, and as is revealed in Episode 24, his daughter. Holds the same contempt for Mobile Section 6 as Regius, and helps him in investigating the unit, though she appears to have an agenda of her own and occasionally cautions him against overly strong statements. She is named for the Toyota Auris. Time Space Administration Bureau ; * : An inspector, a user of the Ancient Belka system and an old friend of Chrono's and Hayate's. He is also the half brother of Gracia and like her possesses one of the rare skills of Ancient Belka mages, which is known as; Infinite Hunting Dogs: Infinite Hunt . He is named for the Toyota Verossa. ;Mariel Atenza : Head of the precision engineering section of the TSAB Main Branch Engineering Division, she is responsible for working on Nanoha and Fate's devices. She is named for the Mazda Atenza. Saint Church ; * : A Knight of the Saint Church and a member of the TSABs board of directors. She's one of Mobile Section 6's supporters, and is viewed as a sister-figure by Hayate. She's a practitioner of the Ancient Belka system. Along with Chrono, she hold's the right to release the limiter on Hayate's magic. She is named for the Toyota Camry Gracia. ; * : A Nun of the Saint Church and Carim's personal assistant. She is also adept in combat wielding two tonfa as weapons, and her skill with swords is said to be on par with Signum's. She is named for the Mitsuoka Nouera. Scaglietti's organization ; * : A rogue scientist who's collecting Relics, powerful Lost Logia, for his ambitions. He's had numerous encounters with Nanoha and Fate in the past and is especially at odds with Fate. Scaglietti is interested in Project FATE, which he helped create. Scaglietti has created the Gadget Drones, robots made to disrupt magic with their AMFs (Anti Magi-link Fields) and retrieve Relics for him, and the Numbers, female battle cyborgs named after Italian numbers and armed with artificial magic abilities called Inherent Skills, or IS''es for short. The first and eldest of the numbers, Uno, serves as his assistant. Scaglietti appears to be working for a client, who is later revealed to be the TSAB High Council. He is named for the Ferrari 612 Scaglietti, from Carrozzeria Scaglietti. ; * : A Belkan Bug Summoner. Lutecia travels with Zest and Agito. The 3 work with Scaglietti on getting Relics, but Lutecia is only of the 3 that trusts Scaglietti and his Numbers. Zest and Agito have tried to convince that Scaglietti isn't worth trusting, but have been unsuccessful as Lutecia views Scaglietti as a kind man. Because of her trusting attitude, Scaglietti has been able to manipulate her actions to an extent. She and Zest have been referred to on one occasion as by Scaglietti. Lutecia and Zest have been searching for very specific Relics, Lutecia specifically in search of Relic number 11. : As revealed in Episode 24, she is the daughter of Megane Alpine, who was involved in the Combat Cyborg incident where Zest was presumed to have been killed. In the Epilogue she is seen living with her mother. : She is named for the Renault Lutecia, known in most markets as Renault Clio. Alpine was a sports car brand bought by Renault. ;'Lutecia's Knights''' These are people who are seen with Lutecia and assist her. ; * : A mage travelling with Lutecia and Agito. He is very mistrusting of Jail Scaglietti. : In episode 24, it is revealed that Zest used to be a close friend of Regius Gaiz before the latter fell under the sway of the TSA High Council. While working with Quint Nakajima and Megane Alpine in the investigation of what was known as the Combat Cyborg Incident, Zest ignored an order from Regius to back off the investigation. As a result, the three were killed by the Numbers, and Zest was used as the base for an Artificial Mage. The copy was imperfect in the form of health complications that would eventually take Zest's life, and he took the time he had to hunt down Regius, wanting to know why his team was "sacrificed". In the end, he never got his answer, as Duo took the opportunity to kill Regius - however, Zest killed Duo in revenge, and earned a knight's death at Signum's hands. His appearance may be a homage to Sanger Zonvolt of Super Robot Wars. : He is named for the Honda ZEST. ; * :Zest and Lutecia rescued an Ancient Belkan Unison Device without a master, Agito, from rogue scientists who were experimenting on her. She has no memory of before she was found by them, and has sworn a rivalry with Reinforce II due to her (Rein) having a "Meister" when she (Agito) is without a "Lord". Due to the circumstances of their first appearance, Agito is under the impression that Vita is Rein's master. Agito refers to Lutecia and Zest by nicknames rather than their real names, calling Lutecia by "Lulu" and Zest by . Unlike Zest, who hasn't given a reason for Lutecia to not trust Scaglietti, Agito has. Agito has told Lutecia that Scaglietti only wants her so that he may perform experiments on her. Zest considered Signum an ideal candidate for Agito's Lord, as Signum was a true Ancient Belkan Knight, and after Zest's death Agito accepted the union. As with Rein and Hayate, Agito's unison with Signum is fully synced, lending them a significant increase in appearance and power when combined. In the epilogue, she is still seen to have a rivalry with Rein. ; Garyu :One of Lutecia's many insect summons. Unlike the others his size is closest to a human. Acting as a counterpart to Erio as Lutecia does to Caro, Garyu is the most intelligent of Lutecia's summons and the only one capable of thinking independently in order to protect her even against her commands. Garyu's elbows and forearms sheathe blade-like growths - when Lutecia went berserk, Garyu further grew a pair of tendrils from his shoulders and a trio of metallic, blood-soaked blades from his forearms. This alternate mode also caused him to cry tears of blood - Caro remarked that Lutecia was hurting Garyu by forcing him into this boosted form. He also possesses the ability to camouflage himself and is superior to Erio in aerial mobility. ; Hakutenou :A large humanoid-form insect. He first appears in episode 24 and is the equivalent to Caro's Voltaire. Hakutenou's beam weapon only appears when Lutecia goes berserk - it is an abdominal-mounted beam that remains slightly inferior to Voltaire's shoulder blasts. Along with Garyu, they watch over Lulu and her mother, Megane, while she's recovering. The Numbers :Jail Scaglietti's agents. They also assist Lutecia. Their names are all Italian numbers or are at least based on them. All of them that have been seen so far are female. All of them are equipped with special IS ("Inherent Skill") technology. Their names are actually Italian words for 1 to 12. Other characters ; * : A mysterious child whom was found with a relic and rescued by Caro and Erio . Nanoha have taken her in and Fate helps take care of her. Vivio refers both of them as "mama" but Nanoha said in the Strikers Sound Stages that Vivio refers Fate as an older sister now more than a mother because Fate is keeping her distance to Vivio since Nanoha adopted her. Vivio also refers Erio and Caro as her relatives. Vivio has complete heterochromia, her right eye being green while her left being red. She is a man-made mage, made from the DNA of Sankt Kaiser, and is kidnapped by the numbers to use her powers, manipulating her mind to turn her against Nanoha. Nanoha manages to defeat the Numbers and free their grip on Vivio, returning her to normal. She is named for the Subaru Vivio. Nanoha tends to be strict with her, while Fate tends to spoil her giving both "moms" a little role reversal personality-wise. When in her adult form, Vivio wore a black-and-blue barrier jacket that combined elements of several of those worn by Mobile Section Six members, including Nanoha, Signum and Ginga, and the Numbers - it is suggested that she possesses all of their abilities. She later becomes the protagonist of Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Vivid, Nanoha gave her an intelligent device which Vivio named Sacred Heart (nickname Kris) after Nanoha's Raising Heart. It's a crystal similar to Raising Heart stored inside (and animating) a stuffed rabbit. When transformed, she takes her adult form, but with a white barrier jacket styled after Nanoha's. ; * : ; : The late mother of Ginga and Subaru Nakajima. She once worked with Zest Grangaitz and Megane Alpine investigating an incident involving Combat Cyborgs, but was killed in the incident. This motivates her daughter Ginga and her husband to investigate the whereabouts to her killer. She greatly resembles Subaru and Ginga, and it is suggested that her genetic data was stolen and used to create them. ; : The mother of Lutecia Alpine. She once worked with Zest Grangaitz and Quint Nakajima investigating an incident involving Combat Cyborgs. However, she was overpowered, and then captured. After the IS incident, she is freed from her stasis and currently under rehabilitation, spending time with her daughter. Named for the Renault Mégane and the Renault-bought Alpine brand. ; :A contemporary of the Sankt Kaiser, who has been in stasis since that era. She is discovered and rescued by Subaru during the Sound Stage X radio drama, and befriends Vivio (the reincarnation of the Sankt Kaiser). She has been asleep since then and later appears in ViVid. Manga Characters Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha ViVid ; :A user of Kaiser Arts that had given herself the name of the previous Sankt Kaiser, . She picked street fights in order to prove that Hegemon's strength is the greatest of all Belkan warriors. Like Vivio, she has heterochromia and possesses both a child form and an adult form, though the latter is taxing on her mind. Her true identity is discovered by Nove and the Nakajimas, who decides to help her better understand everyone and become acquainted with Vivio, the two girls eventually becoming friends. ; :A classmate of Vivio's. Like Vivio and Einhart, she also has an adult mode, although the rite is slightly different than theirs. Her device also appears to activate automatically in response to danger. ; :Another classmate of Vivio's. Her device is named Bruzell and her ability is Creation, which she can use to create and animate golems. Magical Chronicle Lyrical Nanoha Force ; *''Age:'' 15 :A freelance archaeologist from the planet Vaizen, who travels various places with his camera Device, Steed. When he meets Lily, he is given a powerful Device, a revolver with a large blade beneath the barrel (aka 'Gunblade'), capable of killing many in a single shot. He is, however, unknowing of what happens when he uses it. ; :A mysterious girl discovered by Tohma. She gives him a bracelet when he rescues her from her captors, she seems to have trouble walking, and speaks solely through telepathy. ; :A clothes making girl who decides to help Tohma and Lily escape from the authorities. Triangle Heart 3 ~Sweet Songs Forever~ ; Toraha 3 Triangle Heart ~Lyrical Toy Box~ References Category:Anime and manga articles that need to differentiate between fact and fiction Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha Characters Category:Magical Girl Lyrical Nanoha characters ko:마법소녀 리리컬 나노하 시리즈의 등장인물 ja:魔法少女リリカルなのはシリーズの登場人物 zh:魔法少女奈葉系列角色列表